Sailor Moon M: The Return of the Negaveris
by Prince ThaimeSailor Sun
Summary: Jenna is the new girl at school and she is hiding something: the question is what?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Sailor moon dose not belong to me it belongs DiC blah blah I hope you enjoy my story  
(Note: this is after the battle with galaxia)   
  
Hi my name is serena I am 17 years old and the ditziest girl in the whole of japan. But I am the sailor scout, sailor moon, until a couple of months ago I thought my sailor scout days were over until I became neo queen serenity, but my sailor scouts days were not over yet……(Fighting evil by moonlight…. etc)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a dark room, a girl works, she has blonde hair and looks to be about 17 years old. She gets up and walks over to a switch and flicks it up   
"Now I can bring my big sister back to life!" said the girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl sits on her throne; a boy is standing near by  
"Now you have the power to destroy the sailor scouts, my son, now go, shouted Queen Beryl  
"Yes mother," said the boy in a bored voice  
Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, laughed the evil queen   
"Mum, before I go, a little advice... don't laugh like that, said the boy sweat-dropping and with that he left. After he left a black egg with green feet sticking out the bottom scuttles from behind the throne. It starts moving around. After a couple of hits against the wall, the egg cracks, to reveal a monster that looked a lot like a dragon with a sword. It flew out quickly chasing it master  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aggggggggggh! I'm late again" screamed a girl as she ran down the street, she looked about 17 years old and her was in a style that looked like spaggehti and meatballs, it was serena and this was her normal routine.   
Suddenly a man came out from behind a corner. He had black hair and was wearing a green jacket. He looked around to see a serena go about 70 mile per hour  
"No, serena, stop!" he cried. She screeched and crashed into him. They both went flying. "Serena you are such a meatball-head," said the man   
"I'm sorry Darien, but I've got to go, bye" said serena and with that she ran off.  
"Bye," said Darien " that girl is going to be the end of me,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Now selltle down: today we have two new students Jenna holder from England and Jack homer from Osaka, they both are in grade 11 and going into 11a. I hope you will make them feel welcome," said the head  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So what is England like?" asked Serena  
"It's fine, if you like rain that is," said Jenna  
"So can you speak other launguages." asked a girl with straight blue hair.   
"Yes I can, I can speak Spanish, English, French and Japanese very well," replied Jenna  
" Speak some French," said a girl with brown hair with it in a pony tail in the air   
"Ok lita…um what should I say, oh I know "said Jenna "bonjour, j m' appelle Jenna holder, j habite Tokyo in japan, j ai dix-sept ans au revoir   
"How romantic" said a girl with blonde hair with a big red bow  
" Huh, what is romantic about hello my name is Jenna holder. I live in Tokyo in japan. I am 17 years old. Goodbye?"  
"It's because it's French," said the girl   
Everyone in the room sweat-dropped   
On the other side of the classroom, Jack was sat down next to Melvin   
"Do you like the Internet." Asked Melvin curiously  
Jack didn't answer; instead he just slowly turned kis head and glared at Melvin with dark green eyes to shut him up.  
Melvin ran away over to the group of girls standing around Jenna.  
Ring Ring Ring went the bell  
" I've got find who the sailor scouts are and fast," thought Jenna as she left the class......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is just a prologue and I know it is short (not to mention confusing) more will be put up soon. Special thanks to Trunkszilla who helped give ideas and designed the new characters (Jenna is based on me and Jack is based on him.....) please r+r thanks!  
  
  
" 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer   
Roses are red, violets are blue  
Me no own, so you don't sue   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks Lita," said Serena very happily taking the rice balls  
"That ok serena, I know how busy you can be with homework, Darien and Scout stuff," said Lita  
"That's reminds me do we have the monthly meeting today," said Ami  
"Yep unfortuenlty, we do," said Mina (After the battle they decided to have a monthly meeting both Inner and Outer Scouts so they could catch up on gossip and say if any thing weird have happen rectyly  
"And Raye is going to kill me again because I got an another after-school detion," said serena   
As the girls started to eat their lunches, Jenna walked over to them.  
"That girl Serena looks stangely a lot like sailor moon," thought Jenna "Hiya," she said "Do mind if I sit here, the only other space is with Jack and he scares me,"   
"Serena, I sense someone from the negaverse," said Ami quietly to Serena   
" Hey, why are you all looking at me like that I'm from the Sun or something," said Jenna   
"Anyway, you know Jack he looks like my old boyfriend," said Lita trying to change the subject  
"Lita, you always say that, how many old boyfriends do you have?" asked Serena   
" I don't know, I lost count about 3 years ago," said Lita  
All of the girls laughed  
"Oh, yeah me and my family are having a fancy dress house warming party on Saturday, would you like to come?" asked Jenna  
"Of course, we would love to come, said Serena and the other girls  
(At the party)  
Serena and the Other Scouts that had come in their Scout forms. Everyone from 10A was there as well apart from Jack  
"Man we are popular," Serena said to Mina   
"I know," she said back looking at the crowd, seeing almost all of the girls dressed up ether as Sailor Moon or Sailor V. Suddenly a huge explosion tore up the roof and Prince Thaime came though the hole………  
(In the basement)   
"Awake Zorsite" Jenna commanded to a sleeping Zorsite. Zorsite promrly woke up and hugged her sister.   
"You don't know how much a have missed you," said Zorsite  
"I do," said Jenna. When they heard the explosion Zorsite ran to wake up Malachite and then she saw Nephrite   
"Nephrite?!?," Zorsite gashed what is star-boy doing here?"   
(Upstairs.)  
"Well, well, well," Prince Thaime sniggered " So many Sailor Scout's to choose from, I feel like a kid in a candy stone!"  
Everyone but the real Scouts fled the building and ran away as far as they could  
Oh, they're a big help aren't they," said Sailor Moon   
"Who are you," said Tuxedo Mask   
"I am Prince Thaime," he said   
"Prince Thaime!?" shouted the sailor scouts   
"Didn't my mother tell you when you "killed" her?" he mused  
"Uh-oh I think I know what's coming," said Sailor Moon   
"I revived my mother……. Queen beryl!" with that a huge dragon carrying a sword flew in thought the hole in the roof   
"Y-yeah," Sailor Moon stammered "I was meaning to apologise about um killing your mum… but she started it,"  
"Xavier, attack!!" Prince Thaime commanded into the dragon   
"Moon…." Sailor Moon started  
"Sunset-wave!" a voice shouted and a Ring of Fire wrapped around the dragon and paralysed it.  
All the Sailor Scouts looked at the Sailor Scout, She was dressed in a fuka with a gold, yellow and red skirt, 2 gold ridows and the Sailor cloth around her neck was yellow. The gem on her tiara was red,   
"Damm," said the Sailor Scout   
Tuxedo mask threw a rose but Xavier sliced it in half and tried to slice tuxedo mask in half.   
"I am Sailor Sun, the messiah of light, hope and life and you have ruin the life of this party, in the name of the Sun I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you," shouted Sailor Sun   
"Hey those are my lines," moaned Sailor Moon  
"So," said Sailor Sun sarcastically "Sun Spot Bomb," she shouted and she made a ball of fire in her hands and as it increased she hold it over her head and when it was about 10 meters high she threw it on top of Xavier   
"Xavier!" shouted Prince Thaime as he saw his yoma turn into ashs  
"Sun dusted," prompted Sailor Sun "Wahhhhhhoooooooooo yeah I won my first battle in Japan," shouted Sailor Sun very happily  
"Good battle for a rookie," Zorsite said as she came up the stairs   
"Zorsite why are you always so mean to me especially when I.." said Sailor Sun   
"ZORSITE!" shouted all the sailor scouts apart from sailor sun   
"Ok, Zorsite your Moondusted," said Sailor Moon   
"Oh no you don't, I can't help if I am this so called "Moondusted" can I," said Zorsite  
"HELP,"   
"Never mind, we need to beat him over there," said Zorsite harshly   
"Sorry, but I got to go Sailor brats," said Prince Thaime " Bye for now," And he flied out the building   
"Ok, now back to Zorsite, hey where is she?" said Sailor Mercury   
"Hey you guys Sailor Sun has disappeared as well!" said Sailor Moon   
"I wonder who she is?" said Sailor Jupiter  
"Okay meeting at the temple tomorrow 5:00 pm sound ok said Sailor Moon. "To discussed Sailor Sun and Zorsite thing,"  
"Okay see you then," said Sailor Mars   
"Should I call the Outer Scouts," said Sailor Venus   
"Yeah, we might need all the help we can get with this one," said Sailor Moon   
(On the roof)  
"I guess they won't find out yet why you are helping, Zorsite," said Sailor Sun  
"Me too, Jenna, me too," said Zorsite   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was the first fanfiction and there will be more coming soon. I hope you enjoyed please if you liked it please visit www.geocities.com/sailorsunandprincethaime/index  
Thank you and please r+r 


End file.
